The Intense Teaching of Sawada Tsunayoshi
by Melvalcrackeggsinapan
Summary: Once again, Sawada Tsunayoshi is dragged into Reborn's schemes. He has to teach a class of problematic students...but they're not just any students? How will Dame-Tsuna live through this ordeal! Crossover with slight Bleach.


**A/N: Hello! ****This is our first story and author's note on this account. This story actually started from the "Name 12 Characters" game. Inspiration comes from the strangest of places! But now you know why it's a crack fic.**

**Val: Naruto and Deidara get along surprisingly well.**

**Mel: Crossover NarutoxChrome ftw.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Cos if we do, 6918 would exist. And Chrome would be the main character.**

**The Intense Teaching of Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Sawada Tsunayoshi: 15 years old. Brown hair and eyes. Personality: Timid. Occupation: Tenth Vongola Boss. Today, the coward is wringing his hands and taking his time in getting to his destination.

Why? Because his destination is hell. Literally.

"Arghhhh! Why did Reborn have to do this to me? Does he want to ruin my life even more? What does he mean, teach a class?" cried the brunette, sinking to the floor with his hands on his head.

He started going on about how much his life sucked and what he did to deserve all this when he heard a loud bang in the distance. He looked up slowly in despair, so it was starting again….

-Back in the classroom-

"KATSU!" cried a guy with a blonde ponytail. Another boy with blonde, spiky hair leapt out of the way of an exploding pineapple bomb. "Rasengan!" Naruto propelled himself forward with two shadow clones and thrust his signature move in Deidara's direction. Steering his clay bird away, Deidara hurled more bombs in Naruto's direction. "Stop disturbing the peace of Namimori…or I'll bite you to death," came an voice from the corner of the classroom, away from everyone else, followed by the metallic glint of tonfas and eyes filled with bloodlust. As the Akatsuki and Team 7 members continued to fight, Hibari leapt out with a swing of his tonfas. "Kamikorosu!"

"SILENCE!" thundered an authorative voice. "Is it just me, or is it getting a little...hot in here?" questioned Naruto nervously, just as a flood of flames rushed towards him. "Ryuujin Jakka!" Fire danced around every inch of the congested Namimori classroom, burning the three younger boys. Tsuna, who was hiding outside the classroom, fell in as the side of the classroom turned to ash. "Hot, hot, hot!" the two ninjas bounced around, eventually scrambling for the school swimming pool opposite the melted room, followed closely by Hibari. Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni turned his head in the direction of where Tsuna had awkwardly fallen, asking, "I presume you are the one whom is going to 'teach' us?" "Ah, yes!" Tsuna sputtered, intimidated by the powerful old man's aura. He did not look like someone to mess with, considering the damaga done to the poor classroom.

Tsuna stared around the room, or what was left of it. Bomb craters and spiral-shaped holes littered the ground, coupled with a few melted desks and chairs. He could make out tonfas marks in what was left of the walls as well. And of course, it was hard to miss the ash that was drifting around and stacking itself into a neat pile of dust in the corner.

Stalking towards the swimming pool with the firey old man in tow, Tsuna muttered to himself, "How the heck did Reborn get this lot to do his bidding?", but was heard by the four battle-accustomed students. At Reborn's name, Naruto's eyes glittered in gratitude. "Reborn-ojii-san helped us capture Sasuke and brought him back to Konoha! He easily accomplished what we had been trying to do for years," at this point, Naruto's eyes brightened even more. "Reborn-ojii-san is one awesome dude! Though I wonder why Sasuke was shivering and muttering something about 'cats', 'leather', 'pictures' and 'the Akatsuki' when Reborn-jii-san brought him back..."

"Who the hell is Sasuke? What the hell is Konoha? I don't understand!" Tsuna thought to himself, sweatdropping mentally, but chose to keep his mouth shut. "I have to agree with you on that one, Kyuubi, that hat-wearing baby dude isn't half bad! Last week, he offered to take that annoying Tobi away for a week! I don't think I would've been able to stand another hour with him…coming here was the least I could do for him! Mmm!" Deidara piped up. "Again, why the hell did he call that blonde kid 'Kyuubi'? Isn't a Kyuubi a nine-tailed fox...? And Tobi…" he trailed off in his thoughts, remembering the week before, when Reborn came home with a smug grin on his face like he knew the biggest secret in the world that no one other than a few on the Earth knew. He decided not to ask. "That sounds like Reborn to me. He is quite the strong person after all," Yamamoto put in. "And I shall always appreciate the man who introduced the delight known as 'espresso' to my Soul Society. It keeps us all awake when needed and tastes not half bad. " "Soul…ah, forget it." Tsuna looked expectantly at Hibari for his reason. The Disciplinary Committee head replied with a simple, "A spar with the pineapple herbivore."

Tsuna sighed. This was a problematic class indeed. But if he didn't start the class quickly, Reborn would be sure to do something…he could have sworn he saw the glint of a gun-barrel somewhere in the trees. "F-for today's c-class, I-I shall be t-teaching you physical education. First, we-" "Swim right? We are at the swimming pool after all! I'm right on it teach!" bellowed the ever energetic Naruto. He and Deidara immediately jumped into the pool, oddly synchronized, and started a full-out swimming contest. Since he still had a few burns from Yamamoto's earlier attack, Hibari obliged for this once and dived elegantly into the pool. Yamamoto reluctantly dipped into the pool, complaining of the cold the whole time.

Tsuna sighed, this was quickly becoming a habit, and sat at the edge of the pool, appreciating his authority for once. Suddenly, he was caught in what felt like a Tsunami! After it had stopped, he looked toward the direction of the pool and saw Naruto and Deidara, on their fiftieth lap, who were each holding onto one of his legs. "Hey, you're our instructor, it's unfair if we work and you don't! Come swim with us!" grinned Naruto. Together, the two shinobi threw their 'teacher' into the pool. "No, wait! You don't understand! I CAN'T SWIM!" Tsuna, who was still clad fully in his clothes, in fact all of them were, shouted to no avail as he landed in the pool with a big splash, with Deidara adding a side comment of "It's an explosion!". As he sank further into the water, he noticed that it was like furnace. "Agh!" he screamed like the cowardly little uke he was, jumping out of the water together with Naruto and Deidara clambering up the pool ladder. Hibari had already exited the pool after having swum one quarter of a lap, just enough to soothe his burns. That was when they noticed Yamamoto, with a smug look on his face, lounging against the side of the pool as if it were a hot spring. They swore they heard him say 'weaklings who can't stand a bit of heat'. Though it was ironic how there was actually steam rising from the chlorine-filled pool.

Trying to cover up his non-existent resistance to heat, Tsuna called out to the old man, "Excuse me, we're proceeding to the next class in the gym!" That was when he realised that he didn't know their names. Naruto, noticing that he had not called out the man's name, correctly guessed the reason. "In case you don't know, I'm Naruto, and this bastard here is Deidara!" Said bastard growled out a "You wanna fight, punk? I'll beat your puny ass and give it to leader!" Naruto, blissfully ignoring the she-man, continued, "Oh, and I think gramps over there said he was named 'Yamato Shikuni Genmasai' or something like that-ttebayo!" Thanking the grinning blonde, Tsuna lead his 'students' to the school gym. When he slid open the doors of said gym, he was greeted by…a faceful of lotus flowers. "Argh! M-Mukuro?", he screamed, falling onto his back. "Oya, oya, after so long, you are still afraid of my illusions? Kufufufu. I should just take your body here and now…but I promised the arcobaleno that I would spar with the skylark in return for all the school uniforms in Japan. I'm not one to break my word, unlike you dirty Mafiaso, so…where is he? I can only stay on this side for a little while." Out of that long speech, Deidara only noticed two things. One, the word, 'illusions'. Second, Mukuro's red eye.

"…You're that damned bastard, aren't you?" Mukuro turned and faced a blond, ponytailed person in a weird black cloak with pretty little fluffy red clouds all over it. Smirking his famous smile, the illusionist said sexily, "Oya, a fan of Sanrio Inc. are we, fair maiden? But, my, do you have a deep voice? How sexy~"

The whole atmosphere in the gym where the battle of the Mist guardians once took place, turned as eerie and silent as it once was during the hellish fight. Which means it was hell.

That accumulated silence was broken by stifled laughter from a certain fox and teeth chattering from a fearful brunette. A deadly aura started emanating from said 'sexy fair maiden in fluffy red clouds'. "That's it. You're. Going. DOWN. You Sharingan freak!"

Deidara hurled out a mini clay owl which expanded like a sponge in water and turned it into his personal jet. He jumped onto his 'sedan' and started swooping at the 'Sharingan freak' randomly while hurling bombs. One of them almost hit the surprised illusionist right on the spot where he was standing before he dodged it in time. In time that is, to hear a very familiar and fatal, "Kamikorosu," followed by the swing of steel tonfas.

Our beloved Ramen-lover gasped at the mention of 'Sharingan freak',"Don't tell me…. That man is…Itachi in disguise!" Out-loud, he shouted, "ITACHI! I'll never forgive you for what you did to Sasuke! I'll take you down here and bring you to face Sasuke's judgement!" Firing up a Rasengan, he too rushed at the poor, bewildered Mukuro.

"Yare, yare, what is this?" The normally calm pineapple almost lost his composure. With the three strong opponemts all attacking him at once, he did not have time to form his famous illusions to stop all of them. Also, he didn't have much energy left. He shouted out to a very frightened Tsuna cowering in the corner in a fetal position, "Hey, you're the boss aren't you, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Isn't it about your time to shine now?" Although fearful for his life, the always-helpful Boss ran towards the fight, flailing his arms and shouting, "Stop! Stop fighting!" At that moment, Mukuro was unable to sustain his form there and turned back into Chrome. Seeing the little girl standing in place of what was formerly a man, Naruto, who was in the midst of firing a Rasengan straight in Mukuro/Chrome's face immediately propelled it in another direction. 'Phew,' he thought, 'I almost hit that girl's face!' That was when he felt his hand connect with something solid. Specifically, Tsuna's stomach. At that moment, Tsuna also received a tonfas to the face and was hit by Deidara's spider bombs. At that point, all the bewildered Chrome could say to the crumpled mess of a Tsuna lying defeated on the ground was, "…Boss?" Through all this chaos, our dear, old Yamamoto was calmly sitting in the corner of the gymnasium, appraising the fight and sipping espresso. "Hmph, who knew that a Head Captain needed to go to the human world AND wear an uncomfortable gigai at the same time? I should tell that Urahara Kisuke to improve on this and that..."

Later that day, as one Sawada Tsunayoshi lay in the intensive care unit of Namimori hospital, his family, friends and 'students' crowded around him. Obviously, Hibari wasn't there. As Gokudera sobbed tears onto his dear boss' bedsheets about how he was a useless right-hand man, Naruto was oblivious to everything, shaking Tsuna's broken shoulder and whining, "Tsuna-sensei~ We went through your class so treat us to Ajisen Ramen already-ttebayo~ I've always wanted to try it~ Nee, Sensei~ Are you listening to me? Sensei~" Tsuna just laid still on his hospital bed, while Yamamoto sipping his espresso in a corner and Reborn with his Leon-ghost scope were the only ones who could see the tiny spirit exiting Tsuna's body.

* * *

**~Omake~**

**"**Ah, behold this latest creation, everyone! Be amazed, be spectacled, be wowed by this whole new and never before creation by yours truly, Verde-san!" Cried a minion in one of Soul Society's 12th Division's Labs. Many of the scientists were crowded around a cloaked object, which was probably the said latest creation, the speaker had mentioned. "Now, let us reveal what all you guys have been waiting for! The Anime-To-Anime Time-And-World Traveller Version 1.0!" The crowd of scientists burst into applause while the speaker threw the cloak off the awaited invention. We could see the Head of 12th Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and his assistant-cum-daughter, Kurotsuchi Mayuri clapping their hands furiously in the corner. We then later found out that Mayuri-san was a big and loyal fan of Verde-san, the inventor for Project Anime-Time-Travel.

Everyone in the hall was crying tears of joy from witnessing the new invention when someone sudddenly called out, "Eh? Where's the time traveller?" It was then that everyone starting whispering among themselves and pointing at the empty stage. Speculations of the project being a fraud or a scam started spreading around too. "Please calm down everyone! It seems that we've found out the cause of the missing invention! Please look at this tape caught by our lab's security camera!"

_"Heh! Mel, hurry! Get that machine! Get it, get it, you fool! Quick! We'll get caught!" Two girls in t-shirts and slacks ran around the empty lab, late in the night when all the personnel were asleep. "I know, you fool! I'm getting it! Now help me get this onto the truck! Don't you think of slinking this job, Val." "Yeahyeah, right." The two girls then hauled the precious device onto their monster truck/road roller and drove away._

A wave of sudden panic rushed over the crowd.

**Val: So, how was it? Its really hard getting two huge slackers to collab on a story together. And ah, if Mel here didn't write this then I might not have been able to resist the temptation to turn this whole thing into a 6918 fic. (: And so the machine starts spawning even more crack fics!**

**Mel: Please R&R! Flame is okay too, we will use them to fry our eggs!**


End file.
